


Christmas Crackers

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Jim is introduced to a new tradition.





	Christmas Crackers

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Christmas Crackers** – due 22nd Dec/revealed 23rd Dec

**Christmas Crackers**  


“Hey, Chief, whatcha got there? Early Christmas present?” 

“Oh, hey, Jim. Nah, not a present as such, but something from Naomi. She’s spending the Solstice in England at Stonehenge, and she remembered how much I used to like these when I was a kid. They’re Christmas crackers. You ever had one, Jim?” 

“Er, nope, can’t say I have, Chief. So, what’s inside?” 

“Well, you have to pull one first, and then you’ll see! Wanna try?” 

“Sure, Chief. Let’s have a go.” _*snap!*_

“You got it, Jim! Open it up! See what surprise gift you got!” 

“Uh, it’s a plastic spinning top, Chief.” 

“Yeah, cool, huh?” 

“If you say so, kiddo. So what else is there?” 

“A joke, Jim! Read the joke!” 

“OK. Uh, _What do you get if you cross a sheep with a kangaroo?”_

“Oh, man! That’s easy! _A woolly jumper!_ Hee hee!” 

“Oh, good grief! And that’s funny??” 

“Sure it is, Jim. Remember, they have to be child-friendly, after all! So, now you have to wear the paper crown!” 

“No way, Chief! Not unless you do!” 

“Sure I will, Jim. Let’s have another go!” _*snap!*_

“I win, I win! Lemme read my joke! Oh, man, you’re going to love this! _What’s black and white and ‘read’ all over?”_

“Oh, good grief! That’s even worse! A _newspaper,_ Chief!” 

“Aw, come on, Jim! The oldies are the best! And I got a tiny pack of cards as my gift!” 

“That figures, _Poker-man._ So, are you wearing your paper crown?” 

“Yep. There. How do I look?” 

“Heh, heh, heh! Like a cavalier, Chief!” 

“Oh, man! Like King Charles?” 

“Well, maybe a cavalier King Charles _spaniel,_ Chief! Heh, heh, heh! Woof!” 

“So not cool, man! Tell you what, though. I’ve got enough left to pass around the gang at the next poker night! How about it? What do you think?” 

“Oh, good grief…!”  


\---------------------------------  



End file.
